Twisted Timelines:: Stories Through Time
by Savannah-the-Caracal
Summary: All of my one-shots/three-shots/drabbles about Twisted Timelines, collected into one place for more convenience. {Last update:: Horizon}
1. Endyr's Tale Part One

**Alright, so you might be a bit confused by this so please read::**

 **I've decided to just combine all of my TT one-shots into one fic, that gets updated whenever I add a new one.**

 **This is because I wrote another one.**

 **Anyways, original ANs will be included for the originally posted, and their original ones have been deleted/will be deleted momentarily.**

 **I'll be sure to include where in the timeline they are.**

* * *

 **ENDYR'S TALE - PART ONE  
Directly after the defeat of the Ender Dragon**

* * *

 **This is a short little either two or three-shot(haven't finished writing so I don't yet know) centered around the character Endyr, who first appeared in chapter twenty-five of Twisted Timelines. This is sort of just to go in-depth to the dragonet's origins. If you haven't read Twisted Timelines, it is basically a reversal AU for Minecraft Story Mode. So Ivor is Jesse, Jesse is Ivor, Harper is Lukas, Lukas is Soren, and so on. I suggest you read Twisted Timelines, chapters 1 and 25, but you do not have to to understand this fic. 1 just sets up the whole why Jesse is in the End, and 25 introduces Endyr.**

 **A lot of my headcanons appear in this, as well as some kinda adopted from other people that I agree with wholeheartedly. I will list them all at the bottom, but for now...**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

Jesse's hands ran through his hair as he sat in front of the bedrock portal. He'd been waiting in the End for what felt like about a week, since he didn't want to emerge instantly and come across the others, who by now were probably convinced of his death. He'd passed the time by killing Endermen and exploring, and had actually found a city. In it were tons of treasures, as well as Chorus plants which he could eat, and apparently teleport. But best of all were the Elytra. False wings that attached themselves to his chest, and whenever he fell or jumped off of a short cliff, he could use the wings to...well, not fly, but glide.

Now, he knew he didn't have long before Lukas came back to make him a grave or a memorial or whatever, which meant he had to leave. He also hadn't slept in about a week, due to his bed blowing up the moment he tried to place it. Not to mention Chorus Fruit only tasted new and refreshing for about a day, and he still had almost two stacks thanks to the plants completely toppling, almost like cactus whenever he tried to mine just one. He also had about twenty-three stacks of Enderpearls, since they only stacked in groups of sixteen, shoved into several of the Shulker Boxes he'd made for easier inventory management.

Taking a deep breath, Jesse shook his head, trying to get out of the past. Elytra flicking slightly on his back, Jesse looked over the portal again, and not for the first time his gaze landed on the massive black egg that had appeared the instant that Lukas had used the Command Block to kill the Ender Dragon. The others hadn't seemed to notice it, or if they had they'd ignored it. Reaching a hand up to it, Jesse brushed his hands against it. Instantly the egg shuddered, glowed purple, and teleported away.

Watching it appear in the corner of his eye, Jesse watched as it teleported slightly in the air, only to fall onto a torch. Like gravel, as soon as it came in contact, it became no longer a solid block, but a floating item. Backing away from the portal, he made his way over to it. Picking it up, Jesse studied it, and finally, decided to take it with him. It wouldn't do any good for someone else to get it later.

* * *

He'd been back in the Overworld for about two weeks. He'd spawned back at the Order's Temple, in his bedroom. Thankfully the massive structure was, well...massive, and he'd been able to gather all of his items, as well as some real food, without the others ever realizing he was there. He also took advantage of being able to carry full Shulker Boxes in his inventory, and took some items from each of their rooms. Small things, the Sea Lantern they had crafted, some Prismarine, the Packed Ice they'd brought back from the Ice Spikes, little things like that. But his biggest prize was Dragon's Bane. A golden sword, so heavily enchanted, if it so much as poked someone they'd probably die. It was only sheer luck, and the effects of all of his potions that had saved his life.

Fingers brushing across the lightning shaped scar on his neck with a shudder, Jesse had to close his eyes and remind himself that Petra wouldn't be hurting anyone ever again with this sword. And without the Command Block, they wouldn't be able to make her another one. Jesse had hidden the blade away where he wouldn't have to see it. He had been tempted to smelt it into a golden nugget, but in the end he'd decided against it. He might need it someday after all.

That was the first week. The second he had spent traveling. He'd picked a direction and had set off, his goal? The end of the world. The Order had visited the Far Lands before, and Jesse had been the only one to love it. Which was why he had decided to build his new laboratory there.

Which led him to the current date. He'd finished building his base, on the other side of a massive pit. For the time being he'd blocked over with cobble and end stone, but he was planning on taking it apart at some point and crafting a flying machine like Olivia had made once to use to travel from side to side. He also wanted to build some kind of extra defense in the massive cave system, and his current plan was some kind of maze.

But today though, he was working on potions. He had used the Command Block to make duplicates of the Dragon's Breath, though only one at a time since he didn't want to have to throw away tons of potions if he messed anything up, which had happened before. He'd already boiled some of his Chorus Fruit into the Dragon's Breath, and was currently waiting on an Ender Pearl. Jesse had been experimenting with the Dragon's Breath for a while, and had learned he could use it to turn normal potions into what he called Lingering Potions. Lingering Potions were like splash potions, but instead of fading away instantly they lasted on the ground for a few minutes.

As the Brewing Stand finished bubbling, indicating that the Ender Pearl was gone, Jesse took out the bottle and studied it. It was a deep black, but as he shook it slightly he thought he could see some swirls of pink and purple. Setting the bottle down, Jesse walked over to the small pen he'd made and grabbed a bucket out of the chest. Opening the gate, Jesse made it way over to one of the female cows and quickly filled up the bucket with milk...just in case.

Walking back out of the pen, he picked up the potion and held it up to his mouth. "Here goes nothing..."

* * *

Her first memory was of darkness.

Black surrounded her from all sides, trapping her, keeping her captive in still, dark silence.

Then she heard his voice. It was backwards, muffled, but it was calling to her, she could hear him. He wanted her to come out.

She pressed against the darkness. She had to get out, it was suffocating her, keeping her locked. She pressed harder, and she could feel something start to give way. She heard a crack, and continued, pressing harder. She could feel the darkness giving way. As one of her limbs broke through, light spilled in, the blackness gave away.

She poked her head out, and saw home, safety. Blinking, she peered around, and saw Father. Clambering away from the broken shards of the darkness, she let out a chirp, and tried running towards him. An invisible wall stopped her, and she let out a frustrated snarl. Father turned towards her, eyes glowing purple. She pressed against the wall, whining and chirping. Father stared at her, and then walked towards her. He opened something, and stood in front of her. She smiled, wings flaring delightedly as she felt his hands running along her horns.

"Hello Endyr."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for chapter one!**

 **Part two will be up...soon? ish? maybe. probably.**

 **Remember to Review!**

 **~Savannah**


	2. Endyrs Tale Part Two

**ENDYR'S TALE PART TWO  
Starts a week after the first chapter  
**

* * *

 **Here's part two, and it has been** **determined** **that this will be a threeshot, so one more chapter.**

 **Raintag - I don't mind you bugging me :D**  
 **Aw shucks :3 Enjoy yet another notification for a chapter update or however that works XD (I honestly never pay attention to the FF emails because I'm on my email so rarely lol)**  
 **Well beds blow up in the End, and I didn't want him to try and sleep in it and blow up then...so it blew up when he placed it XD And no worries, I would totally laugh too if someone else had written it.**  
 **Hmmm...I think Golden Apples would be like the absolute sweetest apple in the world, like an apple dunked in sugar. Chorus Fruit...maybe a combo of Peaches, Blueberries, and Raspberries. *nods like this is a perfectly logical combination***  
 **It was! I'm glad you caught it, I wanted to reference to the canon armor without being totally obvious, so I just stole the name instead.  
I took that kinda off of birds, because when they hatch the first animal/human they see they sort of bond to. She saw Jesse first, so she identifies him as Father. Plus its adorable  
I gave me the right X)  
That's what I was going for so I'm glad I pulled it off :D**

 **Warning: Pretty much pure fluff in this (extremely lengthy) chapter.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

It took Jesse almost a week to realize that the Ender Potion he'd made wasn't going to be wearing off anytime soon. His eyes had glowed purple until he'd realized he could turn it off. The thing he couldn't turn off however was speaking backwards. Whenever he was inside of Endyr's habitat, his words seemed...wrong to his ears. He could understand himself just fine, but at the same time they seemed to be coming out backwards.

Running his hand down the Ender Dragon's spine, Jesse briefly considered trying to make a reversal potion since milk didn't seem to be working. Then he glanced down at the dragonet, eyes glowing purple since she seemed to like that, and watched her tail flick contentedly as she arched her back to get him to scratch it. There were two ways this could go. He could keep the potion's effects active, and raise the dragonet, and be able to possibly communicate with it, or he could reverse it and end up making her hate him. He'd already had to deal with one Ender Dragon, he certainly didn't want its offspring after him. Especially if it...she knew what he had helped do to her mother.

Sighing, Jesse decided to keep the potion active, at least for the time being. If it wore off...then he would keep the dragonet locked up in here. She'd already tried to break out, by following him through the iron doors. Thankfully he'd caught her before she could set fire to any of the treasures he'd...borrowed from the rest of the Order. She seemed to be drawn to items that originated from the End, and so he'd moved his Chorus Fruit Farm into her habitat, and had changed the ground from cobblestone to End Stone. He'd even put in some obsidian pillars, and used the Command Block to summon Ender Crystals, which seemed to improve the dragonets health.

Sliding his hand up slightly to scratch the dragonet's ears and behind them, Jesse felt a small smile slip onto his face as Endyr let out a happy purr-like rumble.

* * *

Endyr liked it when Father came to her side of the wall. She had tried once to follow him out to his side, but he had yelled at her for getting into his pretty purple flowers. Ever since then she'd stayed where she was supposed to. This had made Father happy, and he had made her nest a lot bigger and more comfortable. She hadn't liked the hard gray rock. The tan one was much comfier, not to mention a lot prettier.

Endyr had then obeyed and not tried to leave still, and he had brought her the pretty purple flowers. Whenever she was bored she would go over to them and watch them grow, purring happily when they did and flapping her wings on the wall to let Father know that his fruit was ready for harvest. Sometimes he gave her some. She liked the purple flowers much better than the weird cooked stuff and orange crunchy things he kept trying to get her to eat. They were yucky, but the flowers tasted soooo good! They also gave her the hiccups, and made her hiccup and move without walking or flying! One time she had appeared on Father's side of the glass. She was afraid it would make him mad, and make him take away the flowers, but he had just laughed, and brought her back to her side. A few days later, he had made black towers for her to climb on, and at the top he placed pretty purple stars! Whenever she tried batting at the stars, Father got scared. She didn't want to make him afraid, so she stayed down. But the stars kept her strong, whenever she tripped and bruised herself, or accidentally burnt herself while trying to make the room warm, the stars would glow brightly, and give her strength.

Purring happily as Father brushed behind her ears, Endyr lifted her head and looked up at Father's face. He was different from her, he didn't have scales, and his head was topped with really fuzzy stuff that was fun to chew on, although he didn't like it, and his paws weren't tipped in sharp claws like hers. He didn't have wings or a tail either, and instead of walking around on all fours like Endyr did, he stood on his hind legs most of the time. Sometimes he walked like her, like when he dropped stuff. That was funny, to see Father crawling around and complaining. Sometimes Endyr found his lost thing before he did, then she would bring it to him and he would give her a hug.

It was rare, that Father would give her more physical contact than what he was doing now, rubbing her scales and spines, and she loved it when he did. He might pretend not to, but she was pretty sure that he liked it too.

Shuffling a bit to the side to be closer to Father, Endyr let out another happy purr. Father smiled at her, something she felt more than saw. She had felt their bond growing a lot stronger with all the time he spent with her. She liked it much better when he was here with her, instead of away. She could always sort of sense him, knowing he was close enough for her to feel, but some days he went farther than she could reach, those were the days she always worried. Those were when she wondered if she should try breaking out to fly after him. But at night, when the lights on the other side of the glass turned on, he would always reenter her sensory field, and she would throw herself at the glass and the silver door, trying to get to him, to make sure he was safe. He came in, smelling of blood and danger. She would sniff at him, and lick whatever wounds she could see. He would hiss and grumble, but when it was over he would smile and cradle her gently. She wanted to be able to keep him safe both inside, where she knew everything, and eventually outside, where she was the stranger. If he ever let her out that is. She had doubted it at first, but just yesterday he had let her, carefully, walk outside to see the green and brown blocks. They smelled funny, and had made her sneeze. She didn't like them, and had let him know that by clambering onto his back and hissing. For some reason he had screeched, and taken her off and back into her side of the glass, before leaving. When he had come back, he smelled all funny like the red fruit he sometimes brought her.

Closing her eyes, Endyr rested her head on Father's lap. He had been here for a long time, and she knew he would have to leave soon. But these were the moments she lived for. When he didn't smell of danger, and when he was safe, where she could protect him. She was growing up, the top of her head was starting to split in two places. It hurt, but she instinctively knew it was needed. Horns were growing, and in her mouth, the glands needed to shoot fire were developing, she might only be a week old, but she was already growing larger. Already she stood tall up to his knees!

* * *

Another week passed, and Jesse realized his Blaze Powder supplies were growing thin. He'd needed to make a lot more Fire Resistance potions than usual, both to work into his clothing to keep Endyr from setting him ablaze, and to Dragonproof his base. He wanted to let Endyr roam about a bit, at least while he was watching her, but the problem was that most of his base was made from wood.

Making his way into Endyr's little habitat, Jesse was greeted by a giant wriggling black form about the size of a small cow. A little taller than his waist, Endyr had shot upwards the first week and a half, but lately her growth spurt seemed to have slown down. "Down Endyr!" Jesse laughed, hooking his arms underneath her front limbs and setting her back on the ground. He'd started to get used to having his words feel garbled around the young one, and he let his eyes glow freely around her. Everywhere else he focused on keeping them their typical emerald green. He had a plan to work out, and even if it took a few years he wanted to have perfect control over the glow. It wouldn't do for a human to see his eyes like this.

Kneeling in front of the dragonet, Jesse said "Endyr, listen to me. I'm going to the Nether today. I have a timer set up on your door, if I don't come back by tomorrow morning, the door will open. Do not try to come after me. If I do not come back by tomorrow...I will not be coming back." He wasn't sure how well she could understand his words, since she seemed to react more to his emotions than his speech, but he still felt like he ought to tell her. Reaching out and rubbing the nubs forming near the back of her head, Jesse whispered "Be safe Endyr" Before he got to his feet, and walked out the door.

* * *

Endyr didn't understand it.

Father had come into her side of the wall just like always. He'd bent down, and spoken to her, also normal. She could barely understand him, but it was habit, she was still learning. He'd rubbed her horns, which felt _sooooo_ good. And then what did Father do? He up and left!

Endyr paced around in her area for what felt like forever. Then when her legs grew too tired to walk she lay down, watching through the invisible wall and praying he would return soon.

She wasn't sure when she dosed off, but she remembered waking to the sound of the silver door creaking open. She jumped to her feet and raced forwards...only to find the door open with no Father in sight. Endyr whimpered, and hopped towards it slightly, scenting the air and reaching out with her sensory field, trying to find him. There! Was that? It had to be. But he was still...and he was barely there at all, as if he was entering the darkness she had been in before Father. She hadn't liked the moments before Father. Endyr skittered towards the door slightly, and then side-stepped back. If Father was growing still, then he needed her help! But she wasn't supposed to leave without him there.

Finally, as he grew stiller, Endyr took a trembling step forwards, outside of her side of the glass. And then another, and another, until she was running, trying to find Father so that she could help him, make him safe.

* * *

Jesse hadn't realized he'd passed out until he came to via slimy wet thing touching his face. Rolling away slightly, Jesse opened bleary eyes and found a purple-eyed form staring at him and whimpering as she continued to lick his face. Trying to sit up, Jesse groaned.

Everything hurt, and he could barely feel his leg. A look down revealed blood, and lots of it. Turning his head again to look at Endyr, Jesse smiled, and slowly reached out, placing his hand on her head, rubbing that area between her horns that she so loved. "good girl." he whispered, for once not caring that his words seemed garbled to his own ears. "Good Endyr."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and if you didn't understand the last little bit, basically Jesse was a fool and went to the Nether. He got beat up, barely made it home, and passed out. Endyr's pen didn't register that he was back, and opened. She left and found him and woke him up.**

 **Remember to review, next chapter is the last!**

 **~Savannah**


	3. Endyr's Tale Part Three

**ENDYR'S TALE PART THREE** **Five years after part two**

* * *

 **Alright everyone, the final part and then I'll go back to focusing on the next Twisted Timelines chapter (which is almost done no worries). I just wanted to get this all out before I forgot anything so that's why it was two chapters yesterday last chapter today ;)**

 **Raintag** **\- Thank you :D This fic is where all of my roleplaying kits comes to play because they don't quite understand everything fully so they make it up themselves half the time.  
He is such a sweetie  
Well y'know, they're just extremely hard and pointy things coming out of your skull so...yeah...pretty painful.  
Yay :3**

 **On to the final chapter!**

* * *

It had been almost five years since Endyr had hatched. The Ender Potion was still in effect, but Jesse had complete control over it now. He'd even figured out how to control his backwards speech, which with a little study and practice, let him talk to Endermen. Endyr was now tall enough for the top of her head to reach his shoulders, and he'd fire-proofed not only his base but some of the surrounding area. It was amazing to watch her fly around the Far Lands, and she seemed to love the wacked up edge of the world nearly as much as he. He'd even let her out whilst he made his way back to the civilized portion of the world to buy tickets for the hall where Petra was going to be speaking at this years Endercon. However, now that the time had come for him to put his plan in motion, now that he was about to go and get his final Wither Skull and prove to the world just what frauds the Order of the Stone was...well...he wasn't sure what to do with her. If there was enough panic, some people might dare even to come to the Far Lands.

Or if anyone interfered, he might have to come back here to get the book he'd enchanted, and then they might follow him. If anyone discovered Endyr, they would surely kill her, or die trying. Literally, since her horns had grown in enough that her head didn't look like it was splitting apart, and her claws were sharp, as he had discovered whenever she climbed onto his back and he wasn't wearing any armor. Not to mention her fire, which she had delighted in using to burn mobs with.

Stretching his arms over his head, Jesse sighed, and resumed packing up his Shulker Boxes. Two of them he had filled nearly entirely of potions. A third held the four soul sand he would require, as well as the Command Block which he'd already prepped for the attack. All that was left was the Wither Skulls. Two of them were in a chest back in Beacontown, but the third he had yet to acquire. Some male named Gabriel would be helping him with that later in the week. All that was left, was to lock up Endyr, and leave. Sighing again, Jesse ran a hand through his hair and turned towards the door that led to her little den. Over the years he'd expanded it, to make a rather realistic End. He'd even used boats to transport shulkers, which had not been fun to convince them to let him do. From time to time an Enderman, either normal or warped by the Far Lands, would teleport inside, and talk to Endyr. It seemed with the death of the original Ender Dragon, Endyr was now the queen of all End creatures. It was rather hilarious to think about, that a five year old dragonet was queen, but it seemed to make her happy.

Straightening, Jesse brushed out his robe and walked towards the Iron Doors that kept Endyr inside. Pushing the button that opened it, and then breaking it so he could use it to get out, Jesse walked inside, and over to the sleeping dragon. Kneeling next to her, Jesse ran his hand along her spine, fingers dancing along the spikes that grew there as he waited for her to wake.

* * *

Endyr woke to Father brushing her spines. Letting out a delighted purr, she arched her back and then blinked open her eyes, looking up for her purple to meet his blue. He'd started keeping his eyes blue a lot more over the past two years, and lately she couldn't even remember when she'd last seen them purple. Sadness radiated from him, and she tilted her head, confused. She let out a soft chirp, and flicked her wings open slightly. Father smiled at her and said "It's time for me to leave again. If everything goes well, I should be back within two weeks. If not..." he shook his head "Just like whenever I go to the Nether, the doors will open in one month. If I haven't returned by then, then I want you to go. Find the white palace, and go below it. A portal there will take you to your mother's home."

Endyr tilted her head. She could understand him just fine, although her speech still hadn't fully developed and all she could manage were a few words such as 'Father', 'home', and 'play.' She let out a warble, trying to ask him why he had to leave again, but she of course didn't have the words. Father just smiled sadly and said "I have to do this Endyr. Don't worry, I will be back."

And then he left. Endyr had grown used to his leaving, so she thought nothing of it. He would be back in seven sleep cycles, and everything would go right back to normal.

* * *

Endyr was furious. Twenty-seven sleep cycles had gone by, with still no sign of Father. She could hear the redstone in the lab whirring as it went about it's massive cycle. The repeaters would continue to go off, until enough time passed that the signal finally reached the end of its course and opened her door. Endyr flared her wings, and once again slammed her body into the invisible wall, which, after years of her pounding on it, now had several cracks. She was satisfied with the small crack that split the air, and she snorted air out of her nose.

Tail lashing as she padded back to the Chorus Fruit Farm, Endyr noticed that the plants were nearly touching the roof of her cave. Father would be happy. She'd only used two or three of the plants to satisfy her hunger, but lately worry overtook everything.

She'd summoned the tall black men, and had them look for Father, but they always reported no sign of the 'hoo-man' called Father. She had even been trying to get them to break her out, but her pen had been surrounded with blocks that they couldn't move. A small tug at the edge of her sensory field caught Endyr's attention, and she tilted her head towards it, sniffing the air. The tugs grew stronger, and Endyr realized it was more beings like Father, a small group of them. A shudder ran down her spine. She'd never dealt with anyone but the black people, Father, and the little box-people that Father had brought her.

They continued to get closer, and Endyr realized they were trying to come to Father's cave, and she took a step back. Whirling around, she ran to the fruits, and squirmed under them. Throwing her wings over her head, Endyr closed her eyes and prayed they would leave.

* * *

They hadn't left. They'd gotten closer and closer, and then two of them walked into the area on the other side of the invisible wall. One of them had dark hair, the other a really pale color she hadn't seen before. Endyr padded closer to them, letting out a curious chirrup. At first she'd been afraid. But now that she saw them, she saw they weren't all that scary. In fact, they looked a lot like Father. They even smelled like him too!

Flapping her wings against the glass, Endyr seemed to go unnoticed for a minute as the dark haired one started yelling at the pale haired one. And then, oh praise be and then, Father had arrived! He'd spoken to the two other ones, and then had let Endyr out! She crawled onto his back, sniffing at the armor he wore before burrowing under the black flappy thing he had on as well.

Endyr closed her eyes and let out a happy purr. Father was back, everything was alright. No matter what happened next, she would be safe with Father.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Dang...this is the first multi-chapter thing I've finished so whoo!**

 **Headcanons used::  
Jesse/Ivor craves touch  
Jesse/Ivor can communicate with Endermen (in this case thanks to a potion he made)  
All things Ender absolutely hate the Nether.  
The Ender Dragon grows quickly the first three weeks, and then grows slowly for the rest of its life  
The Ender Dragon can summon Endermen and talk to them  
The Ender Dragon has a sensory field which allows her to know when people/mobs are getting close to her  
First being the Ender Dragon sees after hatching it latches onto.  
The Ender Dragon is always female, and when it dies it uses its last burst of energy to create an egg which will be its heir. The egg will hatch when a strong End force overwhelms it (usually a lot of Endermen teleporting)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, remember to review!**

 **~Savannah**


	4. My Own Fault

**MY OWN FAULT  
After the defeat of the witherstorms  
**

* * *

 **I know, I know.**

 _ **Another Twisted Timelines spinoff? Savvy what the heck are you thinking?**_

 **Well, I promise. This is a one-shot, centered around a scene mentioned in Chapter Thirty-Two, that some folks were curious about. This is the original flash-back scene, which turned out faaaaar too long.**

 **If you haven't read Twisted Timelines, well..it's a MCSM Reversal AU, so Ivor is Jesse, Petra is Gabriel, and so on.**

 **Also I'm going camping with no wifi the last week of June, so enjoy my random stories and updates.**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

Petra had been planning on skipping town the instant she got her memories back.

Then Lukas had found her in her hotel room, the place she'd rented for Endercon, grabbing clothes and items and shoving them into her inventory, preparing them to be packed into a chest on a llama which would be following her horse back to her hidden shelter.

He hadn't shouted, he hadn't run, he'd just...looked at her.

 _Petra fidgeted slightly, nervous, and a little bit ashamed at having been caught. Finally, Lukas sighed and said "Two more days." Petra blinked at him, startled. "We're holding a celebration ceremony, for the defeat of the Storms. Come to it, show your support as a member of the Order, help pass down the amulet. Then you can go. I won't stop you, I won't try to track you down."_

 _Petra stared at him, tears threatening to spill down her face. She took a shuddering breath and said "Promise to keep the others off of my back?" Lukas met her gaze, confused. "I...I need to be alone. Away from anyone who knows about the Order."_

 _Lukas nodded "In that case, you have my word that no one will ever find you, until you are ready to be found."_

 _Petra got to her feet and walked towards him. Pulling out a few sets of clothes to make room in her inventory, Petra brushed past Lukas, paused, and then placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." she said, not really sure why she'd done it._

 _As she retreated, red-faced, she was pretty sure she heard him say "No problem."_

* * *

The ceremony went by in a blur. Petra remembered giving Ivor the amulet. Remembered declaring them as the New Order of the Stone.

Remembered telling the world the truth.

She'd wanted to leave. The instant it was over she was ready to run.

But someone had stopped her.

And it hadn't been Lukas

 _"I want to talk to you, before you go." the brown haired man said, emerald eyes narrowed. Petra paled "What are you talking about?" she quickly said, a bit too quickly in hindsight. Jesse gave her a 'do you seriously think I'm that stupid' look. "I know you're planning on leaving, and I won't pry into where or why. Before you leave though, meet me at midnight, in the alley by the gates._

 _The day passed quickly, and as the hour grew closer, Petra found herself dreading midnight. She wouldn't blame Jesse if he wanted to kill her. Honestly, she deserved it. Lukas may have been the one to give the order, but she acted upon it. She had been the one wielding the sword that scarred his neck. Jesse had been trying to hide it with that ridiculous cloak, but every time the wind picked up Petra could see the lightning-shaped scar across his neck._

 _"Hey Jess." Petra said nervously, watching as the green eyed man emerged from the shadows. "So...what did you want to-"_

 _Before she could continue, Jesse lunged forwards._

 _For a single, terrified moment, Petra thought '_ this is it _'_

 _And then his arms wrapped around her, and a choked sob escaped from the scarred throat. "I'm so sorry." Jesse whispered, words trembling as he drew in shuddering breaths "For, for everything. The Withers, the anger...all of it."_

 _"Jess..." Petra began, arms trembling as she lifted them upwards. Wanting to hug him back, but too afraid to actually do it._

 _Before she could make up her mind, he was gone._

 _"Jesse..." Petra whispered into nothingness_

 _"It was never your fault."_

 _Tears spilled down her face, and she wrapped her arms around herself._

 _"It was never your fault." she repeated "It was always mine."_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!  
**

 **Hope you all enjoyed,**

 **remember to leave a review!**

 **~Savannah**


	5. You Told Me Not To

**YOU TOLD ME NOT TO  
Set before the Order decided to fight the Ender Dragon, and before they found the Command Block  
**

* * *

 **This one is a one-shot I wrote for a prompt off site. The prompt was** **"I did it because you told me not to." and given its a 100 days of summer prompt thing, chances are I'm gonna be writing a lot more.  
**

 **I've also decided to take requests for TT, set at any point in the timeline that has been mentioned/already posted (so no season 2 stuff)**

 **Feel free to leave requests in the reviews**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

"I mean honestly Jesse, why would you do something so incredibly stupid?" Lukas all but shouted as he dribbled Potion of Regeneration onto the arrow holes in Jesse's arm. The brown haired man's right eye was swollen shut, and he had blood leaking from his nose and hands. Jesse's emerald eyes were downcast, and if he wasn't so hurt, Lukas would be gripping his chin and forcing him to meet his gaze.

"I told you, we're just starting out, its too dangerous to be going out at night like that, we barely have any experience as fighters, and if we didn't have all these books on potions..." he trailed off, waving his arm around the piles of books that surrounded the pair. "Honestly, it's like you were trying to get yourself killed! What in the name of Notch possessed you to do such a thing?"

"You did." Jesse's gaze lifted upwards for the first time since he'd stumbled back to their fortress. It was also the first time he'd spoken since he'd explained how he'd gotten his wounds, a raspy collection of mob names. Lukas nearly recoiled. Likely he would have if he hadn't still been pouring liquid over gaping holes in the man's arm. "What in the world are you talking about?" Lukas asked, blue eyes narrowing. Jesse huffed, causing red-stained hair to flick upwards slightly. "I did it because you told me not to." he said.

Lukas groaned. It was at times like this that he was brutally reminded that not everyone was like him. Not everyone had spent practically a lifetime with builders who had a near-unlimited source of blocks and the highest level of battle training known to the world. Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Petra, they were all just teens. Kids really. And at the most stubborn rebellious stage Lukas had ever seen.

The potion bottle was empty, and Lukas lifted it away. Reaching for a bandage, he sighed and began wrapping it around Jesse's arm. "I didn't say that because I was trying to be bossy Jess." "Well I know that now!" Jesse snapped, green eyes blazing a sharp contrast to the blood staining his skin. "I said it because I worry about you all." Lukas finished, ignoring the brown haired man.

Jesse blinked, apparently not having expected that response. "What do you mean?" he asked, gaze flicking to his arm as Lukas began lifting his hair to examine the cut that had ended up causing his eye to swell. Lukas smiled slightly "You guys are like my family, I don't want to see you hurt. We need more practice before we go throwing ourselves into danger. We need to train."

The lie of being a noob to adventuring flowed off of his tongue easily now. He'd been lying for the better part of a year by now. At first, it had been hard. Axel had believed him so easily, and Petra and Olivia shortly after that. Jesse was the only one who had shown some suspicion, but after losing a battle with a zombie by forcing his movements to be choppy, he'd won the male over. But now, lying was second nature.

Lukas offered Jesse a small smile "But hey, don't worry about it alright? Petra was looking into this village in the mountains, where they train like...nonstop. I bet we'll be able to learn some cool tricks there, what do you say?"  
Jesse smiled, and nodded "Sounds good." he said softly. "But first, think you can pass me the healing potion?"

* * *

 **So...yeah**

 **That's it.**

 **Fluffy and short xD**

 **Remember to review, and remember you can ask for certain scenes you'd like to see, so long as the time period has already happened!**

 **~Savannah**


	6. The Command Block

**THE COMMAND BLOCK  
Set when the Order of the Stone finds the, well...Command Block.**

 **Requested by TheAmberShadow**

 **TheAmberShadow** **-** **Don't worry, you're not a horrible person. I feel the same way x3  
He is really sweet, but not for long  
Here's my logic:: Old Builders did have something to basically make them immortal, I'm thinking a gift from the gods. As long as they took it reguarly, they could appear as young, or as old as they wanted. If they stopped taking it, they would start to age normally after one year, starting at whatever age they appeared as. Lukas chose his appearance as about a 17 year old, and when he stopped taking it he started aging as a 17 year old a year later, and so now he has the appearance of a 24 year old. There's a 6 year gap between chapters 1 and 2 of TT, making it two years the Order was together, and the last 6 months of that time was when they had the Command Block.  
...I have thought about that way too much xP**

* * *

Lukas took a deep breath, struggling to keep his breathing under control.

He knew what this was. There were thousands of them being used in his old world, they were what powered the respawn zones, half the games, and how the Flint and Steels had been enchanted. It was one of the gifts from the gods. But this gift, instead of just taking you to other worlds, just making you near immortal, or just granting you eggs that spawned any type of mob, this gift had the power to do anything. It could create beautiful new life, or it could destroy everything you loved.

He risked a glance at the others. Axel looked bored, and a little confused. They'd just gone through hoards of monsters, and solved a rather weird puzzle (although not so weird for the one who'd helped build it) and climbed down a rickety wooden staircase to freaking bedrock level, for a block that pulsed softly.

Olivia looked intrigued, like she wanted to study it, Petra looked like she wanted to fight it, and Jesse looked...well, Jesse was looking at Lukas with an unreadable expression. Of all of his new friends, Jesse was the only one that Lukas feared. The only one he thought might be able to unravel all of Lukas's secrets.

"So, what is it?" Olivia asked, running her fingers along the control panel on the left side. There was one on every side, so that no matter where it was you could easily access it. "Let's find out." Lukas lied, instead of reaching for his pick like he probably should, Lukas near mindlessly pressed the button on its pedestal. The room rumbled, and then the block made a popping sound as it dropped, shrinking in size until it was small enough to fit in Lukas's palm. At the same time four chests lifted up from the floor.

One of them, Lukas knew, held the Key to a place he never wanted to see again. "Let's leave that stuff for later guys." Lukas said, even as they began inching towards the chests "It's getting late, and we need to get out of this jungle before dark."

Jesse and the others looked disappointed, but they headed for the stairs. They'd elected Lukas leader, and it would be rather rude to just ignore him whenever they felt like it.

The journey back to their 'temple' was made in silence. By the time they entered the main doors, after carefully switching off the traps, the moon was high in the sky and bats were flying about. Mobs were already starting to spawn, groaning, hissing, and rattling in the darkness. "Let's get some sleep." Lukas said, before they could ask him about the block. "We'll go over our loot in the morning."

There was an air of disappointment in their faces, but they obeyed.

Heading for his own room, Lukas did his best not to look back, not to react.

But when he got to his room, shut the door, and collapsed on the bed, Lukas couldn't stop the racks of pain that shuddered through him.

He'd come here to escape his old life.

And now, it was coming back to haunt him.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Might do a second part later, but for now, yeah.**

 **Had fun writing it, thanks for requesting it Amber :3**

 **Remember to review! And remember to drop a request!**

 **~Savannah**


	7. The First Meeting

**THE FIRST MEETING**

 **Order of the Lamb and the Architects first meeting.**

 **Turned into Ivor meets Harper for the first time but meh**

 **Requested by Raintag**

 **TheAmberShadow -** **Fountain of youth is wayyy overused in my opinion.** **  
He truly is.  
Congrats on catching it! In every temple there are two sets of prizes, a god gift of varying types (the Command Block, a Spawn Laying Parrot, Super TNT *wink wink* and so on) and then there's the portal key, the original Order took the god gift, the new Order gets the Key~  
I fear for his life once Jesse gets back to the main world xD  
**

 **Raintag** **-** **Thanks! I love worldbuilding, and thats literally all this is, further developing a reverse world full of headcanons!  
Ask and ye shall recieve~**

 **On to the fic**

* * *

Ivor Dracul was twelve years, three months and seventeen days old when he first met the girl with silver eyes.

She was a raven haired beauty, and though he didn't quite know the meaning of love he knew that he was absolutely in love with her. She and her parents were looking into moving into Beacontown, although Ivor wasn't sure why. Nobody moved into Beacontown, they all moved away from it. He spent the better part of a year avoiding her, but still trying to get just one more look.

Ivor was thirteen when he decided he wanted to talk to her, and he was fourteen when he finally realized that he'd been too late.

He'd been working up the courage to talk to her, introduce her to to his absolute best friend Ellegaard, who was crazy smart, when he'd seen her smiling and laughing. Smiling and laughing, as she spoke to the white haired bully known as Hadrian Snow. Ivor had frozen, half in the shadows. A small lamb had wandered over to him, black and white and the tiniest thing Ivor had ever seen.

And of course that was when Hadrian had spotted him. "Well well, does the loser have a new toy?" Hadrian purred. Ivor froze, hand inches from the tiny sheep's head. "He's not a toy!" Ivor snapped back, with a quick glance at the lamb's underbelly to confirm that it was indeed a he. "He's...he's..." he faltered, mind blanking. "He's a pet?" the girl offered, gray eyes curious. Ivor nodded quickly "Y-yeah, he's my new pet, found him...in the woods."

Technically not a lie, since they were in the woods. On the edge of a field. Less than twenty blocks away from a herd of sheep.

"He's cute!" the girl said, crouching down to rub the lamb's ears. The lamb bleated, tail wagging. "What's his name?

And for the second time that minute, Ivor blanked. Thankfully, this time he was saved by the stocky 13 year old known as Magnus Bomber. "HEY!" he shouted, glaring at Hadrian from across the field. Magnus was a scrawny teen, who had been shaving his head since he was nine. He claimed it made him look 'cooler'. Ivor just thought it made him look weird. Next to him was Ellegaard Stone, who was pale and had bright red scattered in her dark brown locks. It looked like Magnus had just dragged her out of her 'lab' which was basically a small room in her house where she practiced turning on lamps with redstone.

Hadrian scowled at Magnus "What do you want loser?" he sneered. The girl with silver eyes frowned at him, but didn't say anything. Magnus stalked across the clearing, and after a heartbeat of hesitation Ellegaard followed in a skittish manner. "I could ask you the same thing." he said, crossing his arms once he got close enough to stand in Hadrian's personal bubble.

Hadrian's scowl deepened "I'm doing whatever I want, it's a public forest isn't it? I don't see any signs claiming it, do you?" Magnus huffed, then glanced at Ivor "You alright sheep-man?" he asked, apparently having noticed the lamb who was now nuzzling Ivor's hands. Ivor nodded quickly "I'm alright Magnus, you don't need to-" he trailed off. As soon as he'd gotten confirmation that Ivor was fine, Magnus had gone right back to glaring at Hadrian.

Ivor dropped his head. Hadrian had been bullying him since kindergarten, Magnus and Ellegaard, who had grown up in different towns, hadn't known this until Ivor had told them a few years ago. Hadrian was mean, but he was also smart. He knew how to hit you in places it wouldn't show, he knew how to make sure that no one would hear your screams while he beat you up. But he didn't need to beat people up most of the time.

Most of the time he tore them apart with his words.

Ivor, the homeless freak. Ivor, the kid who lived in the middle of the woods, in a treehouse that no adults could seem to find. Ivor , the freak whos last name meant Evil. Ivor, the guy who could never keep crafting recipes straight. Ivor, the kid whos skin was freakishly pale, the kid with the midnight eyes.

Ivor, the kid that nobody wanted.

* * *

Harper didn't know what had been going on with Hadrian and this pale black haired kid, but she knew it had to be serious when he suddenly wrapped the lamb into a tight hug and started sobbing into its fur as he took off into the woods.

"IVOR!" The bald kid shouted. Harper ignored him. She ignored the redstone covered girl too, although she did make a small mental note to try and talk to her later. Even when Hadrian shouted at her, Harper ignored even him. She took off after this 'Ivor.' She didn't know him, but something had to be very wrong if he had an emotional support lamb. At least, that's what she thought it was.

She could hear him running up ahead, it was like he wasn't even trying to hide his pathway. Better for her, she would find him easier.

At least, that's what she told herself. After the first hour, she wasn't so sure. After the second, when the bald kid and the redstone girl had joined her in trying to find him, as well as some dark skinned teen named Gabriel, she started to doubt it. Then bald kid (magus?) and redstone girl (Allie?) had exchanged a glance, and in that split second it was like they were having an entire mental conversation.

Finally they turned away, and redstone girl said "I think I know where he is, but you two need to promise something before we take you there." "Of course." Gabriel said instantly. Redstone girl turned to Harper, something strange in her eyes. Harper nodded "Anything." Redstone girl seemed satisfied with this, and said "Unless me, Magnus, or Ivor explicitly gives you permission, you can never take anyone where we're about to show you." Gabriel and Harper nodded in sync, and Magnus nodded in return, before taking off in the exact opposite direction.

* * *

"Ivor?"

Ivor's eyes were red and puffy, his ears were ringing, and the only thing he was sure of was that he was home, and that he had a bleating bundle of fluff in his arms.

"Ivor?" the voice came again, this time louder. Blinking his eyes open, the treehouse floor blurred for a few seconds, and then it stilled, just in time for the trapdoor to swing open, and a familiar brown haired head to poke up into the main part of the shelter. "Hey El." Ivor croaked, voice raw from crying.

She heaved herself up, and Magnus quickly followed "Don't freak, but we brought some people." Ivor tensed, but when it was Gabriel's head that next popped up, he relaxed. Gabriel was always training to be Beacontown's next member of the guard, he knew Ivor's secrets. He was a friend. "Sup Ivor." he said, smiling at him. Then, the silver eyed girl's voice called "So are you going to move, or am I going to be stuck staring at your butt all day?" Gabriel blushed, and quickly pulled himself up.

The silver eyed girl smiled at him "Hey there, Ivor was it? I'm Harper." she stayed in the hatch, both since the tree house was getting crowded, and since Ivor was starting to flinch away from her. She stuck out her hand, but he just stared at it until she finally pulled it away. "Are...are you alright?" she asked softly, eyes furrowing with concern.

"You're with him." were the words that came out of Ivors mouth. Harper frowned "Who? Hadrian? I mean I guess so, my older sister works for his dad so we just kinda hang out-"

"You're with him." Ivor repeated, turning pleading eyes towards Gabriel. Gabriel knew, about Hadrian, about...about _him._ "Harper, I think it would be best if you left." Gabriel said, placing one hand on Ivor's shoulder. Harper frowned "But-" "Please." Gabriel said, turning towards her.

Harper bit her lower lip for a half second, and then nodded. "Alright."

She started to climb down the ladder, and then paused. "You know, you never told me your lamb's name."

Ivor took a few shuddering breaths to try and calm his voice. When he finally trusted himself he said "Reuben."

"His name is Reuben."

Just like the pig toy that had comforted him on the worst nights, just like the meal his mother made when he turned eight.

Safety, peace, comfort.

Reuben.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **So...that ended up...sad. ;-;**

 **I honestly don't know where I got half that stuff lol**

 **Remember to review and leave a request!**

 **~Savannah**


	8. Labyrinth

**LABYRINTH**

 **Between Chapters One and Two of Twisted Timelines, before Endyr's Tale**

 **Made for Advanced-Scribes 100 Days of Summer Prompt: Labyrinth**

 **On to the Fic**

* * *

The Far Lands were the literal border of the world, no man in his right mind would travel there and explore.  
At least, that's what Jesse kept telling himself. But finally, fear won out, and he began to mine. He dug out a massive pit in front of his base, an entire circle, clear down to bedrock. He got rid of his ladders and stairs, making it a death fall. He made a flying machine, and he kept half the parts on his inventory at all times, unless he was using it to get to and from his base.

But even that, wasn't enough. Jesse was a paranoid man. If Lukas or any of the others found out he was still alive, they'd surely hunt him down, to finish the job they'd started two years ago. That was why he'd started building the maze. A labyrinth really, full of spawners he'd collected with his silk touch pickaxe, and only lit up around the single exit which fed into the massive open space in front of the chasm.

Crouching in front of his furnaces, Jesse traced the scar on his neck out of habit. His plan would take time to put into motion, not to mention he would need to hire people to gather some of the items. He couldn't risk dying, he couldn't let the world go on believing the Order was a group of heroes.

Pulling out the completed Stone, Jesse quickly fashioned them into Stone bricks, and set another stack of cobblestone in the furnace to smelt. Rising to his feet, he began to make his way through the maze. He had the entire thing memorized, and was building outwards, starting from the single exit and moving outwards in continuous over-lapping hallways until he had reached the small gated opening in the Glitch Wall.

He may be paranoid, but he wouldn't be caught off guard. He'd been preparing for this, and once it was done he could get back to his plan. With all the new ingredients from the End, he'd wanted to try out some new potions.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **Mostly just paranoid Jess character study xD**

 **Very short lol but I have like 12 to catch up on so...**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savannah**


	9. Horizon

**HORIZON**

 **Before Chapter 2, After Chapter 1**

 **TheAmberShadow - Thanks!**  
 **Yeah Jesse is always adorable :3**

 **I know, I know, I should be working on the massive chapter for TT, but I'm trying to catch up on prompts (this is day 10 of like 55) so enjoy a small Lukas drabble**

 **On to the fic**

* * *

Lukas sighed as he sat with his knees to his chest on top of one of the many obsidian towers that lay scattered across the End Island. Arms wrapped around his legs as he stared into the distance, the foggy black horizon of the End, Lukas tried to remember when and how things had turned out so wrong.

Killing Jesse had definitely been a turning point, directly following that was when the Order had split apart. But had it really started there? Had it been them using the Command Block to gain their fame? Or had it been when they'd first found the Command Block, way back in the temple Lukas had once helped build with Aiden, Maya, Gill, Cassie, Stella, and Isa.

Or, had all of this began when Lukas had first run away from Aiden? That night when Cassie had vanished, when he'd overheard Maya and Gill whispering about locking Isa and Stella away. When he'd been filled with such a panic, that he'd barely registered what he'd thrown into his inventory, that he'd picked a portal at random, not caring if it held humans, mers, hybrids, or some other dominant species, just knowing that he had to get away and quickly.

Even though the End was in a perpetual darkness, Lukas could still sense the sun setting, back into the horizon of the Overworld. Carefully getting to his feet, Lukas began to climb down the tower, preparing for a long night of work on his recreation of home.

Not the Overworld of this realm, but home. The world of the Old Builders, the world he'd left long ago.

The world he prayed would never find him again.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	10. Confrontation

**Here's a short scene I wanted to put in the original chapter, but decided to put here instead, as that's kinda what this is for lol XD**

 **It also ended up taking a lot longer to write and get posted so...heheh**

 **Enjoy the scene between Graser, Will, and HBomb from Chapter 67**

* * *

Graser sat in front of the fire, watching the flames lap at the Netherack below it for strength, then surge upwards, licking at the stone bricks that protected the wood of the fireplace.

He hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt. Heck, he hadn't even known somebody COULD get hurt when he'd pressed the button. Now, Shelby was dead for who knows how long, along with the girl from the new people.

The door creaked open, and Graser's head shot up, red eyes searching the darkness. Who he saw, was rather surprising. Well, maybe not entirely surprising given they were friends, but given what was happening, Graser felt he was entirely justified in reaching for the nearest weapon (A book from the nearby bookcases) and pointing it at Kiingtong. "Dude, chill." Will said, rolling his eyes and kicking the door shut.

Graser lowered his arm, but kept the book, just in case. "What are you doing in here?"

The hoodie wearing male shrugged "Just wanted to talk. I know you aren't the Black Pumpkin, but..." he sighed "I know it was you who pushed that button Grase."

The book clattered to the ground. "Wha- What are you talking about?" Graser asked, letting out a nervous laugh. Will gave him a distinctly unimpressed look. "Dude, calm down. I just said I know you aren't the Black Pumpkin. For one, I know you didn't build this place, and I also know you didn't commission anyone to build it for you. I know you man, you can't keep secrets. If you were behind this you'd have been talking about it for weeks."

Graser shrugged, but a small smile fell onto his lips. At least he knew Will had his back.

"But, I saw your face when that girl died. Pure guilty. You pressed that button."

Graser lowered his head. Sometimes there was a time to deny doing something. This wasn't one of those times. "Yeah...I didn't mean her to die, but..."

"But you can't keep your hands to yourself when you see a button or a lever?" Will asked, arching a brow "Like how H's reaction to any painting is to try and jump behind it?"

Graser smiled "Heh, yeah."

"You know I can't keep this from the others right?" We need to tell them." Will said, already tapping the side of his head to pull up his Screen.

Graser huffed, but nodded, letting Will type.

A small buzz vibrated his ear, and he tapped the side of his own head. He snorted as he read 'GRASER EXPOSED. Pressed the button, but isn't the pumpkin'

"Really?" Will shrugged, a smile on his face. "What, figured I'd make it dramatic."

Graser was distracted by another buzz, as H reacted in full caps lock. He quickly typed in a response, which was responded to by Will typing again.

After a few minutes of back and forth typing, H finally typed in 'TS. Now.' and Graser closed out of the chat to pull up the teamspeak server. Signing in, Graser winced as H's voice sounded directly in his ear "GRASER!" he shouted "WHY didn't you say something SOONER? Why did WILL have to find it out and tell us?"

Graser groaned "BECAUSE I didn't want you guys to freak out on me! Come on, yeah I might pull some pranks, or pick fights, but those are on _servers_ I wouldn't mess with anyone in Hub!"

Will jumped into the voice call "H I can hear you from Graser's Screen, maybe save our ears a bit and calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" H all but shrieked "You tell me that GRASER pressed the button that got us all questioned, and you want me to CALM DOWN?"

"Yeah, I mean, we both know he's not the Pumpkin, so it's not a big deal. He pressed a button, he didn't wire it to kill anyone."

H let out a sigh "Fine. But, excuse me if I avoid him for a while."

Will snorted "Even more than usual you mean?"

H chuckled, then left the voice call. "Let's head back to the others," Will said, closing out of the call himself. "Maybe those new guys have found something."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **So yeah, I started this a while ago (when c67 first came out) but never really finished it until now.**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


End file.
